The Undertaker and The Highlander
by DatchickBHindU
Summary: A personal assistant witnesses a secret that WWE's Undertaker has kept secret for decades.
1. Chapter 1

(I do not own and WWE Wrestler or any Highlander character. Tracy is an original character)

chapter One: Eye For an Eye

**Hey my name's Tracy  
and I'm hanging from a chord in an elevator shaft right now, so I have some time  
to tell you how I got here. (I'll be butting in from time to time to explain a  
few things)  
It all began when I got the job to be wrestling's superstar's, The  
Undertaker, personal assistant. I was estatic! Not only was I working for a  
top player in the WWE, but I was getting paid to be around my favorite superstars! )**

Undertaker: "What's on my schedule?"

Tracy: "uh a autograph signing for the new issue of WWE Magazine at 12 to 3 on tuesday. An  
Affliction photo shoot early wednesday. A renegotiation of contracts on thursday, and a charity golf tornament friday."

she said while shifting through papers on a clip board in her hands.

Undertaker:"light week. I'm going to the gym, if anyone calls, take a message." he begins to walk off

Tracy:"wait, it's Mr. Michaels birthday today, do i pick up a gift or?"

Undertaker:"oh right, book a party of six at a restaurant, a good one."

Tracy:"I know just the one."

Later that night at Marcello's Italian Restaurant

Undertaker: "Happy Birthday Shawn, I guess now your too old to be called the Heart Break Kid, eh."

Shawn Michaels: "Ha ha, Never man, never."

Big Show:"That was some good shrimp linguini."

Kane:"how'd you find such a good place?"

Undertaker:"Tracy booked it, she knows some of the best places to eat."

Triple H:"Now my gift is waiting for you at Tony's"

Steve Austin:"Now we're talking."

After their dinner the men go to Tony's Men's club and finishes their birthday celebration.

Shawn Michaels: "Taker, your leaving already?"

Undertaker:"yeah I got a full schedule going for me."

Triple H:"pfft, forget that stuff, hang, have some fun."

Undertaker:"nah I can't, besides I already told Tracy to meet me here to drive to the next town over."

his phone rings. Text message *I'm outside. Tracy* He left and hopped in the H3 Hummer.

Tracy:"mapquest said go through Almanor, CA to get to Bluewater, Ca, we will get there in an hour and a half I have two hotel rooms booked and you'll be able to rest up before the autograph signing."

Undertaker:"Bluewater?"

Tracy:"yea and get this, they have a population of about 265 people, they'll all probably be waiting in line for you."

**So I knew where I was going,  
it wasn't far and we're in a hummer! What could go  
wrong?**

"POP, POP!"

two tires go out and the car  
almost spins out of control.

Tracy:"what the !?"

**I figured it was a sharp rock on the road that  
caused the tires to spaze out, but noooo, there were two swords, one in each  
back tire. Now a am suppose to have backups prepared for everything,  
but two swords lodged in back tires on a hummer on a small road, at night, next  
to the Undertaker, was something I never thought i would have to prepare  
for...and get this...absolutely NO cellphone reception...awww  
crap.**

The two stand for a second and then Undertaker's  
eyes widened, as if remembering something...or  
someone...

Undertaker:"Get into the car and lock all the doors, now!"

Tracy:"Why? What's Going on?"

Undertaker:"NO Time to Explain! Now Go!"

**He seemed pretty serious so I  
went, but before I could get into the car...**

Mysterious man: "Well Well, if it isn't the Undertaker, I've been waiting for my moment of  
revenge"

draws a sword and forces Tracy to step back slowly."

**Really who carries swords now a days any  
way?**

Mysterious man:" What don't remember me? let me refresh your memory."

pulls hood down and reveals one eye missing.

Undertaker: "Reyhas, glad to -SEE- you again" said with a slight  
laugh

Reyhas grabs Tracy and holds the sword to her throat.

Reyhas:"I think I'll take your girlfriend here and show her a good time, Eye for an Eye Taker."

Tracy: "Ok dude, I'm so not his girlfriend, really."

Undertaker:"Tracy"

Tracy:"Yea?"

Undertaker:"Shut up"

Undertaker pulls one of the swords from a tire

Tracy:"Ok"

Undertaker:"One more  
thing"

Tracy:"Yeah?"

Undertaker:"duck!"

**Don't have to tell me  
twice**

Undertaker strikes with the sword and Reyhas blocks, they sized each other up and begin to sword battle, while Tracy stood shocked.

**one more break...Uh does  
anyone one else find it weird, that they are both experts at sword fighting? Because I  
did.**

Just then two men wearing long coats and carrying swords of their own come running up, and join in on the fight.

Reyhas:"No fair, three on one"

He whistles and a masked man on a motorcycle comes riding up and Reyhas jumps on the back of the motorcycle and rides off screaming... "Next time Undertaker!"

Undertaker:" . I knew you two couldn't be far behind."

Methos:"I knew you might be rusty"

Duncan Macleod: " are you alright?"

Undertaker:"Never better"

Tracy:"Um...I'm not" passes out.

**So appearently I had been  
stabbed in the shoulder, and well that makes a person like myself pass  
out.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Taker you got some splain' to do_

**Sometime later...**

Methos: "don't sit up so fast. Our apologies, we couldn't have you in the hospital as what happened is a delicate situation. But no worries, I'm a doctor...among other things." he said in a welsh accent

Undertaker:"are you alright Tracy?"

Tracy:"oh fine I'm just peachy. No! one eyed guys in hoods, tall dark guys, swords? what is going on!"

Duncan Macleod: "Undertaker it's best not to tell her right now."

Tracy:"tell me what? And who are you!"

Duncan Macleod: "I am Duncan Macleod of the Clan Macleod and this is my place."

Undertaker:"He's immortal."

Tracy looks for a second and then bursts into laughter

Methos: "She's taking it well"

Tracy: "oh really and what are you the 'Key master?' or the 'Gate keeper?' "

laughs again and slowly gets off of Duncan's bed and all three men stood up

Undertaker: "This is serious, Your life is in danger"

Methos: "Listen to him he would know."

Undertaker:"Reyhas is an evil immortal..."  
**  
****wish this was a dream**

Tracy paces slightly as undertaker explains

Undertaker:"I had gotten to know these guys, a while back when I took a trip to London, we stayed close. Reyhas was on a path to kill all immortals not yet to be born, and well his path led to me...Duncan explained what I was to become and trained me to fight. I didn't believe him until Reyhas found me. Duncan and Methos fought him on a roof of an abandoned building, he had Methos down and was about to kill him, when I grabbed a sword and stabbed him in his eye. He pushed me off the edge, with me went his eye and I fell, I died, but I didn't stay that way."

Methos:"He saved my life that day."

Tracy looked at him

Methos:"Did I not introduce myself? I'm Methos." Holds out his hand in salutations

**What?! talk about sensory over load here, there's immortals? and Undertaker is not only a wrestler but he's one of them?...ugh I think I need a nap**

Tracy:"Okay that's dandy but what does that have to do with me?"

Duncan:"That wasn't the only reason why Reyhas went after him, go on then tell her."

Undertaker:"There was a woman, Rebbecca, beautiful, I met her in a park and we connected fast. This was before I knew of Reyhas, of immortals, everything. We were in love. One night she was with me and Reyhas found us. He's convinced I stole her from him and blames me for him killing her."

**Aww, he looked angry and sad. I sort of want to cry**

Methos: "I didn't know that part of the story."

Undertaker:"regardless, of what you or I say, he has it in his head that, well-"

Tracy: "Am your girlfriend right?"

Undertaker: "Right."

Tracy: "What am I suppose to do now?"

Duncan: "learn how to defend yourself"

Tracy and Undertaker:"What?"

Duncan: "Reyhas already knows who she is, even if we are all around her, she is still in danger, we can each teach her what we know, but now you should rest."

**Great I went from being a college graduate to a personal assistant, to possibly killed for revenge**

As Tracy slept, the three men caught up on each others lives and swordplay.

Duncan: "So you put yourself on national TV as a wrestler, knowing immortals wouldn't try to kill you on camera"

does a vertical strike Undertaker blocks it horizontally

Methos:"Brilliant." sweeps at his feet and Undertaker does a leap frog over him

Undertaker:"and how old are you? 5,320?"

Methos:"eh, close to that." spins and catches undertaker inches from his neck.

Methos:"I think that was 12"

Undertaker:"who's counting?...It was only 10."

They laughed as they sat down to some cold beers.

Undertaker: "here's to seeing you guys alive and well"

Methos: "Alive, well...that's debatable."

_Next chapter soon..._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Training day (characters added: Richie Ryan, Joe Dawson)

Tracy: So, is there any breakfast or do immortals not eat?  
Methos: Well we wouldnt starve to death but we do enjoy to eat.  
Duncan: No time to eat, you start your training now.  
Undertaker: Methos will teach you technical names and positions for balance, Duncan will show you basic swordplay, Ill show you hand to hand combat moves.

First session

Methos: feet shoulder width apart, turn to the left, good, now bend at the knees, this is the defense stance youll take  
Tracy : I sort of feel like a fish out of water here.  
Methos: understandable, no one was born with fighting skills, we all had to learn.  
Tracy: if you are really an immortal  
Methos: rolls his eyes And here we go. What? Did Cleopatra really bathe in milk? Were there really Vomitoriums in ancient Rome? Did Shakespeare really write everything he is credited?  
Tracy: I was just going to ask, since you must have heard so many different genres, whats your favorite music?  
Methos: Oh smiles  
Tracy laughs

Second session

Duncan: Get up! Make your sword apart of your arm, an extension of you.

Tracy pushes herself off the floor after being knocked down for the 13th time

Tracy: Time out she said out of breath

Duncan: Reyhas wont give you a time out throws a strike

She screams and blocks

Tracy: Are you crazy!

Duncan: That was good, keep it up

She backs up as Duncan advances

Duncan: Dont back yourself into a corner, stay on a diagonal, keep your opponent unaware of what you are doing

Tracy: If I stay diagonally how can my opponent not know what I am about to do? being a smart-aleck

Duncan switches feet, catches her off guard and caused her to turn towards his sword

Tracy: Ok, I get it.

Duncan: Do you? I dont think you are taking this seriously.

She drops her sword

Tracy: You are right, I am not a fighter, I am not an immortal, I dont see why you all are putting me through this gauntlet. No disrespect, but I cant do this.  
She walks away

Duncan: You're not done.  
**  
I wanted to turn around, but I just didnt see why they were being so hard on me, couldnt the three of them take on Reyhas and leave me out of it?**

Undertaker: Where are you going? sitting up from lying down on the sofa.  
Tracy: Out  
Undertaker: Out where?  
Tracy: My own father doesnt even asked this many questions.  
Undertaker: You just can't get up and go right now, it isnt safe  
Tracy: I suppose I have you and your fling to think for that.  
Undertaker: pauses to say something but changes and says I never wanted to put you or anyone else in danger.  
Tracy: I know. Its just, I'm in here, basically getting put through an express boot camp and I'm hungry, I'm with a bunch of guys old enough to be, great grand fathers and I still dont fully understand why.  
Undertaker: Fine. We're going to...Joe's place.

They all sit at a table in the back of Joe's Blues Bar

Duncan: Joe, this is Tracy, Tracy this is Joe  
Tracy: Hi, wow, I love your place, bout time I heard some good music.  
Joe: Duncan, where you pick this one up and does she come 10 years older? he smiles  
Methos rolls his eyes.  
Undertaker: Listen, Joe, what have you heard about Reyhas lately?  
Joe: The man is stark crazy, we only know that much because watchers are too afraid to observe him.  
Duncan: Why is that?  
Joe: He killed the last two that were assigned to him  
Methos: That'll do it.  
Tracy: Excuse me, but what are watchers?  
Undertaker: The historians/librarians on duty, exclusively for immortal study.

Duncan, Undertaker, and Methos all look at each other and then over their shoulders weirdly  
Suddenly a motor cycle comes screeching up to the doors and stops. In stumbles a curly red headed guy.

Duncan:Its Richie!  
Joe: What happened?  
Richie: Some idiot in a long hood came riding up next to me out side of Mac's place and pushes me off my bike. I hit the railing and was knocked says out of breath.  
Duncan: Did he say anything?  
Richie: Just that, I was being kept alive to say to Mac that he knows where he lives and that he hasn't forgotten.  
Undertaker: Looks like we can't go back there.  
Methos: That's for sure, now Richie and Tracy are both in trouble, I say we all get plane tickets and go to Hawaii or some place like that.  
Joe: I'll check with the Watchers and see if they know anything, in the mean time, you all go up stairs.  
Duncan: We got to finish this.  
Undertaker: You damn right.

(Next chapter soon)


End file.
